Wind City Wars
by Loki Silvertongue
Summary: In Wind City the war of the streets is just begining. Expect death, destruction and maybe a little  a lot  of smut from here on out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the final chapter of the present story line is finished. So I figured: Why not throw another completely random story at you?

Chapter beta'd by E.M. PRAETORIAN

* * *

Chie ducked behind a crate as gunfire rang out, sending chips of wood flying into the air. She rose and fired off a few rounds, smiling in satisfaction as a scream of pain echoed over through the warehouse. Good Grief this was a cliché, gunfight in a warehouse with smugglers, she was sure there would be a car chase soon.

Nearby her comrade in arms, Natsuki Kruger, was firing with time-honed precision and skill. Chie had spent years perfecting the art of firing a gun, but she was nowhere near Natsuki's level, no one was. The warehouse went quiet as Natsuki dispatched of the last gangster and the two looked at each other, before nodding and moving towards their goal, making sure cover was handy at all times. They passed the bodies without incident and continued. Finally they reached the door to the office, which was locked and reinforced. Chie pulled out a series of lock picks and preceded to open the door, while, alert as ever, Natsuki covered her.

Once the door was unlocked, Chie opened it immediately taking cover as a hail of gunfire greeted them. Natsuki quickly dispatched of the grunts and they stepped into the room, quickly assessing it for any dangers. Then they trained their guns on the fat man who was cowering and whimpering in the corner, trying desperately to hide behind the questionable safety of his desk.

"Please, I only manage the warehouses, I don't know anything about anything else," He sobbed, pressing himself even further into the wall, as if he could melt through it. Natsuki had both her handguns trained on his face, whilst Chie lowered hers almost imperceptibly.

"Who are you working for?" she asked, her husky voice harsh. The man's face twisted in terror.

"I can't say, they'll kill me… please," He gasped, looking around wildly. Chie moved forward and kicked him hard in the face, the man screamed as blood poured from his nose, staining his ridiculously expensive white silk shirt with crimson.

"We'll kill you if you don't, and we're the ones here now," she stated, raising her gun back into position. The man clutched his face, clearly thinking of his chances.

"Reito… Kanzaki," He hissed, looking wretched. Chie glanced at Natsuki, wondering whether her ever stoic companion was as surprised as she was. Judging by her expression she was. Natsuki met her eyes and nodded, stepping forward she struck the man and he slumped down the wall, unconscious. Wordlessly, they left, mixing with the busy street effortlessly. After a short walk they reached Chie's car and climbed inside, driving away as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

For them, it was. They were mercenaries with close ties to a crime boss named Shizuru Viola, who just recently had become involved in a war with an unknown group. Finding out who ran it was important, something they'd just accomplished_. "Definitely worth a bonus…"_ Chie's phone rang, breaking through her thought and displaying their coordinators number. She quickly flicked it open and placed it on loud speaker.

"Chie, did you get it?" the familiar voice of Mai Tokiha came from Chie's phone. Chie grinned happily, even though she knew Mai was unable to see it. Beside her, Natsuki also smiled.

"Yeah, that guy did know… Was there any other trouble?" she enquired, knowing that even if there was she wouldn't have seen it. Mai's girlfriend, Mikoto, was an excellent fighter, more than capable of taking a few thugs. So was Akira, Mai's brother's girlfriend, for that matter. Oh yes, she liked Akira, after all it was not every day one came across a cross dressing ninja.

"A few snipers, Akira handled it," Mai replied, clearly dismissing it. Chie smiled, Mai wasn't very good at fighting, but she was an extremely good strategist and cook. Not to mention her pyrotechnic skills. If it could explode Mai knew about it.

"Stop off at Viola's mansion on the way back, tell her what you've found. She also mentioned another job, so look into that for me please," Mai stated

"Sure will Mai. Man with all this work and equipment Viola's putting our way, we'll be retiring soon," Grinned Chie, noting that Natsuki had perked up at the mention of their sometime boss's name. She mentally changed course in her head.

"You know we owe her a lot, Chie," admonished Mai, causing the gray haired girl to laugh. As if Chie ever could have forgotten what Viola had done for them, taken them all in, taken them off the streets. Helped them start the whole mercenary business, and all she asked for was a few jobs done every now and again. She even paid for those!

"Yeah Yeah, got to go Mai," She pulled into a posh area of town, driving towards the huge mansion, that was the home and headquarters of Shizuru Viola, the Purple Viper of Wind City. She snorted as they reached the drive way, her mind teetering on the edge of falling into memories of her time before she'd known Shizuru. Chie had been beaten and abused by her own father, before being sold to a rich man with tastes that wondered that way. That was where she'd met Nao.

The memory of the capricious red headed girl was enough to drag her away from her memories; just the thought of what she'd say was enough to make her smile slightly. She sighed, wondering where the girl was now, what she'd done in the eight years since they'd last seen each other. She and Nao had been like sisters, supporting each other through each horror they came across, until one day Nao was gone, without even saying good bye.

After that she'd wandered, stealing and scamming people to get by. Just another street urchin and then she'd been scouted by Maria, Shizuru's guardian, who'd died just two months ago. Then she had become the person that was here today, her natural skills honed and new skills just as sharp. They passed Viola's large well-guarded gates and pulled up to the house, their arrival dragging Chie out of her reverie for her own good.

Chie followed Natsuki into the house, where she was soon pulled into heated kiss by Shizuru Viola herself. Chie looked away, almost embarrassed, but not quite. Chie had never really been embarrassed about anything to do with sex, it was just her way. After a while, Chie decided it was just plain ridiculous for anyone to kiss for that long and coughed loudly. They broke away, Natsuki's face crimson, and a rare light blush on Shizuru's face too. Natsuki gave her best glare, but it withered hopelessly under Chie's knowing smirk. Shizuru took mercy on the girl and decided that Chie was far too smug.

"Is Chie perhaps jealous?" she pondered, causing Natsuki to eye the suddenly nervous girl suspiciously. Chie froze praying to every god in the world Shizuru would not tell Natsuki about what she had yet to reveal.

"After all, Chie it was _you_ that stole my first kiss and my virginity," Mirth sparkled in Viola's eyes as Chie smacked her forehead in an annoyed gesture.

"EHHH," yelled Natsuki, clearly not knowing this. Chie sighed, knowing there would be an interrogation about this later. She might even end up maimed in some way. _Oh the joys in life_.

"You didn't know, Nee-chan," the sing-song voice of Alyssa Kruger teased. Beside her, Miyu kept up easily; ready to catch her if she fell. The sixteen year old was quite sickly, despite being a genius. Natsuki smiled softly and quickly went to her sister, nodding at Miyu.

"Spend some time with your sister, Natsuki. I'll call you when we're ready to leave," Natsuki looked at Chie with gratitude in her eyes. She rarely got to see her sister; maybe she wouldn't kill Chie later.

"Thanks," murmured Natsuki, all talk of Shizuru forgotten as she herded the two back upstairs. Behind her Shizuru sighed.

"Why the sigh, Shizuru?" asked Chie, turning as the other women began walking towards a nearby room. She hurried over, walking quickly so she could catch up.

"Sometimes I believe I'll never have her heart," she murmured. Chie shook her head, knowing that although Shizuru would never admit it, she was jealous of Alyssa.

"Don't talk like that. Natsuki loves you, but Alyssa's her sister. You're the only one whose name she cries in her sleep," stated Chie, heading off any future arguments. Silence reined as a small blush crept across Shizuru's face.

"Reito Kanzaki," Chie announced, jerking Shizuru into the present. She looked into Chie's eyes and nodded once, indicating for her to sit down. Shizuru sat opposite.

"I'm sure Mai has told you, but I require your services once more. A politician has decided to clean up Wind City by taking out the larger crime lords, which includes me. I've lost good men, numerous shipments and customers already, he needs to be stopped. He has a daughter, I want her locked in that cell beneath your offices by tomorrow night," Chie nodded, knowing that Shizuru was using them as a last ditch option. Bringing in innocents had never been her style, not to say she was soft. Viola had never seen the point in mowing down people who were entirely ignorant of the battle raged around them. To her that screamed inelegant and Shizuru Viola was nothing if not elegant.

"That's not your style, normally you'd have Akira slice his throat as he slept as warning to others, why bring in his daughter?" she asked, bluntly. Shizuru gave her an amused look.

"Very perceptive... He has had several profilers work on our techniques and mind frames; he knows I never bring innocents in. The moment his daughter vanishes he'll concentrate on the real violent ones. I'll reinforce that by demanding he stop his crusade or his daughter will disappear into the prostitution industry for life. He knows I own brothels, but he also knows everyone working there does so of their own free will. My employees are stunningly beautiful and very experienced, but you know that, don't you Chie?" A small smile played over her lips as Chie smirked at her in agreement.

"Any way, the girl in question is very attractive, but she's too young and quite shy, not my material, and I don't sell," she finished, grimacing Chie nodded.

"There is something else I want you to do as well," murmured Shizuru. Chie sensed her reluctance and leant forward, knowing that whatever Shizuru was about to suggest disgusted her.

"Dress her up for me, I have selected some articles, and then photograph her. Send the finished work to me, and one final thing Chie, touch her without her consent and I'll have you killed," Shizuru said, completely calm. Chie nodded and sat back, Shizuru would make good on that threat, as she always did.

"I may be amorous when it comes to young ladies, but I would not do that Shizuru. You should know better than to suggest I would," she met Shizuru's crimson eyes and the woman nodded in understanding.

"Forgive me, what I meant was, don't misread any signals… she may offer to win you over, or in an attempt to escape. I have been told that she's very clever and resourceful, not to mention cunning," Chie stood and nodded in understanding.

"You have a file on her, I suppose," Shizuru copied Chie's actions, picking up a file from the desk and handing it to her long time friend and ex-lover.

"The articles of clothing you mentioned…," she murmured as she went for the door.

"I'll have them loaded into the boot of your car while you go and fetch Natsuki," said Shizuru, smiling gently as she thought of her lover. Chie shook her head as she thought, _"Damn Shizuru has it bad for that girl."_

"No need, I'm here, what are these articles of clothing you mentioned?" Natsuki asked curiously, walking towards them. Chie handed her the file. Natsuki flicked through it before going completely red and handing it back. Chie flicked through it and almost laughed, Shizuru had included pictures of said items on models.

"I believe the clothing has been loaded into your boot, now," Shizuru stated, as a maid hurried away, having just informed her so. Chie smiled at her.

"So it would seem, bye Shizuru," She said, heading for the door. Natsuki waited until she had left for a more intimate goodbye.

The gravel crunched beneath her feet as Chie walked towards the car. Sitting in it, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. So Shizuru was playing a completely opposite game to the one she usually played. Chie had no doubt that getting the politician off her back was not the only reason for this stunt. It would also herald the destruction of the smaller, more violent gangs. The sex market and human trafficking would to take a huge hit also. All Shizuru would need to do then, was simply take control of the underworld in Wind City.

There were only three large gangs in Wind City, the first made up of six or seven smaller gangs in a loose federation, each more suspicious of each other than outsiders. The second was run by an elite group made entirely of rich old men. The third was Shizuru's, everyone was loyal to her, not money, and every member was something more than the average thug. The door swung open and Natsuki climbed in, looking flushed. Chie tossed her the phone and chuckled.

"Phone Mai, tell her we're on our way back with the details for the next job, we need to be ready by tonight," Chie said as Natsuki nodded and hit the speed dial button, putting a call through to Mai.

* * *

Chie drove the garish colored van towards the imposing gates of the Senou manor house, smiling slightly as Natsuki grumbled about hitting yet another pothole. Mai, Akira, Mikoto, Natsuki, Miyu and Chie were set to attack the mansion, sticking with Shizuru's notion of not working as they usually did. They pulled up to the gate, the guard frowning in their direction, clearly wondering who the hell delivered late at night. She pulled out her gun and shot him as the rest jumped out to set Mai's explosives.

Soon an explosion ripped through the air as the gates were torn free. Mai and Chie switched positions and the redhead reversed away. No one needed to say anything as everything was all planned out. They charged over the lawn; as Akira moved away silently, in order to scout how many guards were ahead of them.

Five had gathered on the lawn together, while another four were heading towards the gates. Mikoto left to deal with them and Miyu pulled her guns out and quickly dispatched of the five. They continued, having almost reached the front door, when Mikoto joined them once more, gun in hand. All of them wore balaclava's and had deliberately avoided using their normal weapons, which meant Natsuki couldn't use her modified handguns, Mikoto couldn't use her swords and Akira was forbidden to employ any ninja tactics. They had also gone with improvised black uniforms, which gave the impression they were amateurs.

They quickly annihilated the guards at the door and headed up the stairs, being sure to cause as much damage as possible without putting the mission at risk. Normally they would have been in and out by now, no one knowing that they'd been there. That however would give them away. Chie booted down the door to the girl's room and ran in, quickly throwing the startled girl over her shoulder. Nearby a door burst open and someone hurtled out.

"I'm going to kill you bastards!" the new comer screamed, two knives flicking into her hands.

The girl on Chie's shoulder struggled against her grip and yelled out to the other girl, "Nao, help me."

Nao went mad, and ran towards them, only to be disarmed by Akira. No matter how good you were, Akira always seemed to be better. From Chie's shoulder the girl screamed and sobbed, prompting Natsuki to hit her quickly over the head. She fell silent and the group began a retreat from the now furious red head.

"AOI! Get back here, I'll kill you all!" Nao began to advance on them, but this time Miyu stepped in, firing at her and hitting her leg. The redhead went down on one knee, swearing and yelling in pain.

Now that Chie could get a good look at the girl, she could see it was indeed Nao. Scowling she turned to run with the others thinking, _"why did she have to show up now of all times."_

They continued on their way, wasting any of the guards that attacked them. As soon as they were out of the building, Mai pulled up in front of them, once again allowing Chie to take the wheel. Then they were gone, screeching away as several guards poured from the house, guns at the ready. In the backseat of the car, everyone was pumped on adrenaline, panting and grinning. Mai was securing the girl's hands behind her back. None of them had mentioned the girl was as naked as the day she was born, but Mai wrapped her jacket around her. Half-an-hour and two different vehicles later, they reached their destination: the dock-side restaurant and offices that had become their home base.

Chie lifted their prize effortlessly, and carried her inside, making sure no one saw what she was carrying. Once inside, Mai left to check on the restaurant side of their business, just a small café that was surprisingly popular. Her brother, Takumi, had taken Mai's usual shift, so it was natural for her to check on him. Akira followed her, also wanting to check on him.

Mikoto crashed on the sofa, Miyu immediately stated she had to leave, and Natsuki offered to go with her. As the other two left, Chie hauled their captive into the reinforced cell they had in the basement. She made sure the girl's hands were still secure and then cuffed her feet together. Chie left the girl on the bed, still sleeping off Natsuki's blow.

Mai had quickly banished her brother from the kitchen and began cooking. Akane and Kazuya ferried the culinary delights she had created back and forth. At some point, Mikoto reawakened and wandered in, immediately being given a bowl of Mai's special ramen. Chie also came in, receiving the same treatment as Mikoto. The two were seated in the area behind the kitchen, eating noodles, and watching the television in silence. Takumi had collected two bowls of ramen from her and had raced back upstairs, no doubt to fuss over Akira.

"Mai, we'll lock up tonight, you get some rest," offered Akane as her boyfriend cleaned up. Mai smiled gratefully at them but declined, staying and helping them. Mikoto and Chie offered to help, but Mai said no. Mikoto would cause more harm than good and Chie was offering because she wanted to flirt with Akane: The Home Wrecker.

"You should get some sleep too, Chie," Mai murmured as she seized Mikoto's arm and dragged her towards their room. Chie nodded, feeling out of sorts and entered her room. She lay down on her bed and sighed as her thoughts turned to Nao.

"So Nao is back, huh. It won't be long until she is on the streets looking for that Aoi girl, she wouldn't stop searching," Chie smiled slightly, that was just Nao's nature, she didn't let go. Maybe this would be a good time to renew their acquaintance. Or not, Nao wasn't stupid and jeopardizing their deal with Viola would probably have fatal results. Slowly sleep weighed her thoughts down and Chie fell asleep, still in her jeans and shirt.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Loki Lyon


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, back with another chapter : D

Slowly trying to get some updates out. I'll probably finally finish Fox next then go for some AEATS. So stick around.

* * *

Light streamed through the mansion window as Chie sat on the bed in her room. Seventeen years old her face already handsome all part of the charm she'd used to survive on the streets for years with Nao and then on her own. She was still young, although inside she felt like she was very old. She had killed already. Her eyes darkened and she stood, suddenly restless.

There was a knock on the door. Chie didn't bother to answer, hoping her visitor would leave. The door swung open anyway.

"Chie, Miss Maria wanted me to check on you," came Shizuru's voice. Chie opened her mouth and then hesitated putting on a calm and cheery facade she turned to look at Shizuru.

"Its fine Shizuru, you have no need to worry about me," she chuckled, her best dazzling smile in place. Shizuru stared at her curiously, trying to judge Chie's mood. Finally she nodded hesitantly and left.

Chie sighed and slumped back into the posture she'd had before as soon as the door closed.

"Thank god she can't read me yet," muttered Chie. Suddenly the light that was streaming through the windows ended and the sunny weather became a storm.

Chie was no longer in the mansion; she was in a familiar dungeon. The man that she had feared for years, the man who her father had sold her too, was coming towards her. Terrified, she couldn't move. Before he could reach her she heard a shout and she was pushed aside roughly, before she hit the floor she saw a flash of red hair…

"Oomph!" Chie gasped as she hit the floor. She winced when pain lanced through her shoulder. Light was already streaming through the gap in the curtains, causing Chie to squint as it assaulted her eyes. There was a knock on the door and Chie frowned before clambering awkwardly to her feet. She opened it and peered at Mai, who was standing on the other side looking disapproving. Chie grinned at her.

"You slept in your clothes," stated Mai, shoving past her and entering the room, holding a basket containing her laundry. Chie rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I was tired. You see to that girl yet?" she asked, as Mai dumped the basket on the bed. Mai gave her an amused glance.

"Yes, I have. I hope you don't mind but I lent her some of your clothes," Replied Mai, removing the clothes from the basket, separating them into piles. Chie yawned and lounged over to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Wouldn't have thought my bras fitted her," she grunted, bending down to find her underwear. Mai chuckled quietly before nudging Chie aside in order to place the clothes in her wardrobe.

"It doesn't. Nobody's does, for that matter," she said. Chie raised her eyebrows and laughed, a flicker of sympathy for the girl ran through her. Mai sighed and shook her head.

"It's one of the reasons I'm not letting you near her alone," warned Mai. Chie glared at her, wondering why everyone thought she was capable of taking the advantage of a young girl.

"You should know better I wouldn't do that Mai, I thought you were my friend. Besides, Shizuru's already warned me," growled Chie, Mai frowned at her. Chie grimaced and reined her anger in. Nao's appearance and everyone's belief that she was capable of rape had aroused a part of her rarely seen.

"What's a matter, Chie?" asked Mai, slightly frightened by her long-time friend's behavior. She rarely saw Chie angry these days; of course when they'd first met Chie had been angry permanently. She shook the thoughts from her head and re-focused on Chie.

"Nothing… just… I don't know. I'll be fine once all this business is over with," sighed Chie running her hands through her hair, irritated. Mai finished putting Chie clothes away in silence, the worry lines on her face showing clearly she was still worried.

"Hey Mai, I need to talk to that girl," Chie blurted out as the redhead went to leave. Mai shrugged.

"Ok, remember to wear your balaclava, when this is over I don't need her identifying us," muttered Mai, finally leaving. Chie sighed and shut the door, before pulling off her dirty clothes. Changing into the fresh clothes she sighed, mentally reviewing the questions she intended to ask their captive.

* * *

Aoi hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face into them, calming her nerves. Besides her sat an untouched bowl of ramen. She daren't touch it in fear of it being drugged. She was already wearing some almost too big clothing. It felt rough on her chest and legs and her skin shuddered away from the texture. She sighed and leant backwards, hearing the clink of the chain attached to her ankle. She snorted, as if she could go anywhere. She'd heard the beep of an electrical lock; it probably required some sort of password; if she got it wrong she was done for as it would initiate a lockdown. That and the chain prevented her from reaching the door.

The door was opened and a masked figure stepped inside. Aoi glared at the female, who returned the glare. For a while they had a small staring contest until the masked figure broke it off with an angry movement.

"Yuuki Nao, what do you know her?" growled the women in a deep voice.

Aoi frowned, why would her kidnappers want to know about Nao, her moody cousin.

"You mean Zhang, her real name is Juliet Nao Zhang," sneered Aoi, feeling absolutely terrified on the inside. Her interrogator shifted slightly and tilted her head.

"Tell me what you know?" she demanded once again, clearly annoyed. Aoi stared at her, debating on whether she should tell her everything she knew about Nao or not.

"I said…," the woman began to yell but Aoi cut her off.

"Yeah yeah I know, you want to know about my cousin. I get it."

She shrugged.

"There really isn't that much to tell. Father's sister eloped when she got pregnant with Nao. She skipped out on an arranged wedding and went to live with the father of her child. Grandfather was extremely angry; he saw it as a disgrace to the family and disowned her. She had the child and for a few years she was okay, until her husband left her for another woman. Then her health turned poorer and then she died. Nao was left alone to be taken in by the adoption service. I'm told one of the more unscrupulous members sold her to a man. He was arrested and his captives released. It was then that my father found out she existed. It took him a couple of years to find her but he did and he brought her home to live with us,"

Aoi watched the stranger tilt her head in thought. She wondered if the stranger wanted more information and opened her mouth to offer it but was silenced by a shush.

"What happened after?" said the woman after a while.

"Well, she was accepted into the boarding school where I attended, we became good friends. She good at fighting… she even taught me how to defend myself. She always wanted to escape for the first few months. Yet Father always found her and brought her back,"

The stranger sighed and then turned to leave. She made it about as far as the door before turning.

"Eat your food, we don't need to drug you," she advised

Then she was gone. Aoi lay back on the bed, her mind scrambled at the odd encounter with her captor. Why had she wanted to know about her cousin? Had she known her before she had come into Aoi's life? Nao had never spoken about her time on the streets much, her time with that man even less, but somehow she knew this woman had a connection to Nao.

Aoi cursed and rolled over. She should have pressed Nao more, maybe then she would have some clue to who had taken her, or where she was now. She fought back tears, but a few slipped down her face.

What was going to happen to her?

* * *

"_Today, Police have arrested over 64 gang members in a desperate search for the missing daughter of a local politician and community leader Governor Senou, Aoi Senou. She was kidnapped from her bed last night by armed men. Twelve people died in the assault on the Senou's family home whilst thirteen are still in hospital with critical injuries. The identity of the kidnappers, or who they work for, is unknown. Current speculation is that the kidnapping is related to the governor's recent crackdown on gangs in Wind City. The Governor made a statement earlier today about the incident…"_

Nao tuned out the woman's voice and threw the remote at the wall. It shattered and she growled. Those bastards, they'd taken her cousin and closest friend. She should have been able to do something, fight them. Yet she'd been disarmed and shot. She shifted her leg a little and grimaced. Only a flesh wound that would heal up soon enough but it was a painful reminder of how she'd been unable to save her cousin from the group that had torn her away.

She closed her eyes and leant back. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm down. Panicking or raging would not help Aoi. Rational thinking and being calm would.

Maybe she could find some people she knew from the old days. Maybe… her memory took her back, back to a cheeky grin and a short temper.

She supposed it wouldn't hurt to find Chie. If the girl was even in Wind City.

Her mind took her away from that. If Chie had street smarts she'd have joined a gang. Gangs had taken her cousin away, but then again, who better to get information on gangs from than someone in a gang. She opened her eyes and grabbed her crutches.

Her uncle had an extensive library of known gang members and their files. It would be useful for her until she was back on her feet. She made her way, slowly, down the corridor. Her crutches still awkward to use. She gritted her teeth and soldiered on.

Her uncle exited a room in front of her.

"Nao?" he said. He sounded surprised. Nao stopped to look at him.

"What?" she asked, a little breathless from the exertion. He tilted his head. He looked tired, worry showing in every part of his face. Nao felt a flicker of guilt again.

"I expected you to be out on the streets," he chuckled slightly. Nao chuckled with him, but she didn't feel it and neither did he.

"No, I have a shot up leg. I wanted to look in the files," she expected a firm no. Instead he tutted.

"The police have removed the files of all the likely offenders, but you can see what's left," He replied. He then removed a set of keys from his pocket and unhooked one.

"Here, knock yourself out," he said, offering her it. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thanks…,"

They locked eyes and her uncle nodded. Nao felt her smile become shaky and tears threaten. It was all too emotional. She pulled her gaze away and stammered a good bye before heading in the direction of the file room.

Again her mind went back to the old days. Of fighting and wandering about the city. Of stealing food and running away from cops. Sure, it seemed nice now but the mansion was good, she never went cold or hungry and apart from a misunderstanding a couple of years ago, she never had to run from the cops. She stopped and looked up.

"_I wonder what it would have been like, if you had come here with me?"_

* * *

Read and review plz.

See you at the next update xD


End file.
